


I Hope You Have a Good Day!

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Trans Character, trans woman 707, trans woman mc, unintentional misgendering (once but it's there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: MC confides in Seven. They have a nice talk





	I Hope You Have a Good Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered trans woman 7 a couple months ago and I loved it. I thought it was so nice, and I wanted to write something about it. So 4 months and 14 drafts later, I finally have something I wanna keep!! 
> 
> Also the working title for all of my drafts were: "And I feel trans feminine 7 in this chilis tonight"

Seven’s phone buzzed in her lap. It was an incoming call from MC! It took her barely any time to pick up the call. 

“Hey, hey, hey! How’s the lovely coordinator doing today?” 

There was a small giggle before she said: “Hey Seven.”

She wasn’t as enthusiastic as she usually was. Huh. “Everything okay?” Seven watched on the CCVT in the hall as she stepped outside, as she usually did when she made phone calls, and noticed she was fidgeting a lot. She was nervous.

“Oh, uh yeah! There’s just… something I need to tell you. You are my friend, I can confide in you, right?”

"Of course. Your privacy is important to me!”

“You're a hacker who went through my info and watches through cameras,” MC’s tone was joking, they had talked about this before in their other calls, “You, sir, are a lurker.” The ‘sir’ hurt.

“I look through hallway cameras, for the hacker or something else suspicious, and once I saw your info was all public, there was nothing more I needed to see,” Seven joked back, “And you, ma’am, are dancing around the subject with jokes.”

“Oh and you have never done that before,” her body went from starting to relax to straight up again, “Yeah, about that…”

“It’s okay-”

“I’m a trans woman.” She blurted it out in a whisper.

“Oh… um…” Oh great fucking job, Seven Zero Seven. Just tell her you are too. Dont be weird. 

“Seven, I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what? I am too,” she started and then it turned into rambling, “I mean, I’ve known for months but never told anyone, I mean except this one person who is nonbinary,” The real Vanderwood, “and you right now, so I guess…” Seven trailed off. 

MC laughed. On the camera she looked more relaxed, "Seven, I’m glad I told you.” 

“I’m glad I did too and you aren’t mad at me.” 

“Me too!” They both laughed. “So, your name?”

“No clue. Seven is okay for now”

“She pronouns?” Oh please yes.

“Yep!” 

“Wait…” she trailed off and looked directly into the security camera, “You can see me, right?”

“Of course. You look very pretty today! I like your sweater, it matches your headband!” She laughed. MC’s sweater had a bunch of flowers on it, and her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a headband, which also had flowers on it. Seven caught her blush.

“Well, can you see this?” She tucked her phone between her ear and her shoulder and made a heart with her hands, “I hope you have a good day!”

Seven died of cardiac arrest on the spot. Her face and neck and shoulders were very red and hot, Damn it, she was too good to be real. “I hope you do too.” she murmured out. MC laughed and grinned at the camera. She knows how cute she is, doesn’t she? 

MC hung up the phone and headed back into the apartment. Seven sat there for a moment listening to the beeping (and tried to stop the blushng) before she hung it up.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the Trans and Nonbinary people out there: I hope you have a good day!


End file.
